


Last Dance

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's age has finally caught up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

Last Dance 

Steve Rogers had avoided old age for a very long time but it finally began to catch up with him. He began to look like the nearly 100-year-old man that he was. He knew that not even the serum would keep him alive forever. He knew she was still alive but he hadn’t been back in a very long time. 

She lay there, frail and almost translucent, his Peggy. 

He sat beside her and took her small hand in his now gnarled ones. 

“How is my best girl?”

“Steve?”

“Yes, Peggy.”

“You’ve come to take me dancing?” 

“Forever, sweetheart. Forever.” 

~end~


End file.
